Les Packer
(SOA) | last seen = (Mayans MC) | appearances = 3 episodes (see below) }} Les Packer is the President of the San Bernardino chapter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club (SAMDINO) on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Robert Patrick, Les makes his debut on the episode in the series' sixth season. He appears once more, on the episode in the series' seventh, and final, season. Les appears again on the FX original series Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. He makes his debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. Biography Background SOA Season 6 Packer comes to Charming to tell Jax that his charter voted down the offer for the gun trade with the True IRA. ("Wolfsangel") SOA Season 7 Packer arrives in Charming yet again to meet with Jax about what happened with Jury. Jax tells Packer, Gaines, Monroe and Hench about how he didn't kill Jury in self-defense and that the story he told to Gaines was a lie. Packer tells Jax to make sure that the club votes for Jax's mayhem vote the right way. Jax says that he'll do it, but needs something in return. He requests that the unwritten by-law about no black members in the Sons of Anarchy changes. Packer agrees and they leave. ("Red Rose") Mayans MC Season 1 Marcus Alvarez called Packer to have SAMDINO provide additional support to Mayans Santo Padre Charter during the assualt on the Basetown Tribe in the Nunez Cemetery. The Sons arrive just before Basetown attempts to escape from the cemetery. Packer guns one of the the Samoans behind the wheel, causing them to crash into a headstone. Giving them no choice, but to surrender. ("Perro/Oc") Mayans MC Season 2 "Lahun Chan" While the Reyes brothers are interrogating him in his home, Happy Lowman divulges to EZ and Angel that the contract to kill their parents was subcontracted to him by Packer via a contact from Mexico, due to SAMDINO being the closest SOA charter to the Mexican border. Bishop later speaks to Packer, asking for information on the Swole Boys MC, who assaulted the Mayans on the highway. Although, he had heard of the new club based in the Southside of Berdoo, Packer was unaware that the Swole Boys were attempting to go outlaw. Packer reveals that they are based out of a gym that the Swole Boys use as a clubhouse. SAMDINO and Santo Padre confront the Swole Boys to find out why they attacked the Mayans. The Mayans got even with them by having an injured Riz shoot a Swole Boy in the leg. Packer agrees to have a sit-down with the Swole Boys president regarding SAMDINO's terms. Murders Committed *Unnamed Basetown Tribe member - Shot in the head. ("Perro/Oc") Trivia *Packer is known to be anal-retentive about keeping coded records. Gallery Appearances Category:Characters Category:Mayans MC Characters Category:Sons of Anarchy Members Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Characters Category:Club President Category:Alive Category:Mayans MC Season 2 Characters